


Just Hug Your Father

by Bee_Boy_Apollo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Except for Butterfingers, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Wants A Hug, The Bots are Little Shits, mild panic attack, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Apollo/pseuds/Bee_Boy_Apollo
Summary: Peter just wants to give Tony a hug, but after getting shot down the first time he tried, he feels like it probably won't go well.So why does he even bother thinking about it when the only outcome he can think of is bad...





	Just Hug Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I finally wrote something for Marvel and posted it. I've only been in the fandom since April...
> 
> Enjoy some soft dad content courtesy of me being vaguely salty at the lack of fluffy content in the Iron Dad fandom.

“Ned, I can’t just go up to _the_ Tony Stark and give him a hug!” 

This has been a dilemma Peter has had for a while now. Ever since Tony had given him the suit back, he’d started to see him as a sort of father figure, and with that comes hugs. 

Now, the only problem here was that Peter was absolutely horrified by the idea of _actually_ giving Tony a hug. It “wasn’t the right time” was the answer that he’d gotten the last time he tried it, and he really wasn’t ready to be humiliated once again. He could go without that, thank you very much.

“Ok, but like… he’s like your dad, right?” 

“Ned…”

“Well from my _personal_ experience, dads really like to get hugs!” Ned says, bouncing in his seat in the cafeteria. 

“Your dad is like the human version of Winnie the Pooh… Tony isn’t like that.” 

Tony was absolutely _not_ like that _at all._ He _hated_ hugs with a passion. Pepper was allowed to hug him, but they also knew each other how long. 

Why was this even a thing he was thinking about… 

This was weird right? Yeah, this was weird. Thinking of Tony _Fucking_ Stark as your father has got to be some sort of new mental disorder they’d discovered…

Right?

Probably… 

No, he was just royally fucked in the Dad Department and now that any human male decided to be in his life and help him out for a few seconds he immediately latched onto that person as a father figure.

Either way, whether Tony liked it or not, he had a 15 year old son from Queens now. 

He didn’t even have to know about it… That would be preferable. Yeah, never tell Tony about the fact that Peter thought of him like a dad. Never do that.

“-just hug your father. You’re not listening to me…. Are you.”

Ned doesn’t look surprised or disappointed. He shouldn’t, really. This is a thing that happens frequently, but usually with more Spiderman or ‘Help, Ned, I’m very bisexual and that guy is pretty’ type situations. 

Never ‘Tony Stark is my Fake Dad’ situations.

“No, sorry… What were you saying?” 

“I was saying that you should just go up and hug your father.” 

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work…”

“How do you know. Just try it. The least he can do is tell you to go away.”

“No, the least he can do is blast me in the face, but I appreciate the support.”

Tony wouldn’t blast him in the face. He knew that.

Kinda.

Ok he didn’t know that at all. Maybe he’d be dead by the end of this experience. 

Well, the bell was ringing.

Time to fail a chemistry quiz because he was too busy thinking about getting brutally murdered by Iron Man because he tried to give him a hug.

-

Even Happy noticed something was off with him. The first question out of his very unhappy mouth was “What’s up with you today, kid?” 

Peter had just replied with “Nothing, what’s up with you, Hap.” and Happy promptly rolled up the divider. 

Now he was standing in the penthouse of Tony Stark’s giant tower and he was freaking out.

Not because it was Tony. He’d been up in this penthouse about 80 times now, and Tony was more of a nuisance than an idol at this point. Especially since Tony insisted on asking him about how his school day was and telling him to do his homework.

Actually, no, Tony would _help_ him with his homework. You know, _like a **dad.**_

“Hey kid, what’s up with you? You look like you’re dying or something. Dear god, _are_ you dying?”

“No, Da-Miiiiiiiister Stark… I am _not_ dying, _thank you very much.”_

Tony didn’t look like he believed him at all, or maybe it was the fact that he’d almost fucked up and called Tony _dad_ which was the problem.

“Oh, ok, Miiiiiiiister Parker. Did that cute boy finally notice you then? What was his name? Charles? He seems like a Charles.”

“No, _Dad-”_

_**FUCK** _

“-He did not, thank you for asking. And his name is Nicholas, how the _frick_ did you get Charles?”

“Peter just say fuck”

“Ok, how the FUCK did you get Charles?”

“Rhodey…”

“You talk about my relationship problems with _Rhodey”_

Tony just shrugs and says “Well he’s not doing anything else.”

“Ok fair enough.” 

“So why are you all shook today?”

“I beg of you never to say shook again.” Peter says, well, he’s actually pleading. 

Honestly, he’s more surprised that Tony knows the proper way to use ‘shook’ in a sentence. That doesn’t mean he should _do_ it, but at least he didn’t say that the wall was shook because Peter ran into it like May did last week.

“Not what we’re talking about right now, kid. Did you fail your chemistry quiz? Were you making webs in class again?”

“I did _not_ fail my chemistry quiz, even though I was thinking about if you’d murder me if I hugged you the entire time I was taking it.”

“Wait a minute wha-”

“Of course, that’s totally illogical, I mean, you’d probably have someone else kill me instead. Or you’d throw me out the tower for the rest of my life and steal my suit and sell it for like two million dollars on ebay…”

“First of all, that suit is worth at least 2 billion, and second of all _what?”_

Oh shit, he said that out loud. 

Oh _**SHIT**_ he said that out _loud. ___

__Well, he might as well start packing his bags from his bedroom in the tower and yeeting himself out the nearest window because he was probably about to get punched right in the face._ _

__Oh well, if this is what was going down tonight, he might as well tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth._ _

__“Well, truth is, ever since the whole ‘I got a building dropped on me and then you gave me my suit back’ incident, I’ve kinda thought of you….”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“I kinda thought of you like a dad ever since, and I know you probably don’t like that idea, but I do, because I never really remember having a dad except for like Ben and-”_ _

__He pauses to take a breath. Well, more like gasp for air. Panicking and talking for a long time will do that to a guy._ _

__“-and, like… Actually, I’ll just go. You never have to see me again. This is awkward. I’m sorry. You probably just think I’m some annoying kid, and, yeah, I’ll just go. I’ll leave. Bye, Mr. Stark.”_ _

__He turns to walk out the door._ _

__“Hey, yo, wait a minute Pete. You can’t just tell a guy you think of him as your dad and then leave. That’s just rude…”_ _

__Peter doesn’t even turn around. He’s afraid to see what type of expression Tony’s making. He doesn’t want to know._ _

__Tony probably hates him._ _

__“I’m sorry…”_ _

__“What are you apologizing for? You’ve accidentally called me dad about 9 times-”_ _

__Friday chimes in from the ceiling._ _

__“It was actually 12.5 times, sir”_ _

__“Thank you, Friday. 12.5 times this week. It’s a Wednesday, Peter…”_ _

__Shit, had he really fucked up that many times?_ _

__“...I’m sorry…”_ _

__“Kid, I literally _just_ said not to apologize.”_ _

__Peter turns around, and he notices that somehow in the past few seconds he began to cry, and not like gentle crying either, full on sobbing._ _

__Way to go, Peter. Now Tony hates you _and_ thinks you’re an emotional loser. Boy did he sure love existing on the Planet Earth._ _

__You know, maybe he’d just pack up his bags and run away. That was always an option. He’d run away to Canada or something. You never heard about superheroes there. Maybe he could be the first one. Hell, it was certainly better than standing here crying in front of Tony Stark, spilling his entire soul to the guy, waiting to be gently yeeted out the penthouse window._ _

__At least if that happens he’s got his web shooters._ _

__Oh wait, no he doesn’t, because Tony is currently holding them because one of them jammed earlier. Well, now he had a whole _new_ list of outcomes. Like being webbed to a wall for the rest of eternity. _ _

__Oh boy._ _

__“Peter, why… Why are you crying?”_ _

__Tony sounded genuinely confused. Well, if right now was honesty hour in Stark Tower, he wasn’t _not_ gonna be honest with the dude._ _

__“Because you hate me…”_ _

__Tony started to walk towards him, and his spidey senses shot through the roof. He wished he could jump up and phase through the roof like Vision could._ _

__Move your legs, Peter… ok he couldn’t move his legs. Great. Fantastic. Fricking… Magnificent. This was great._ _

__Peter had accepted death. He was Gen Z. It was in his DNA to just. Accept death, and go on with life, gently searching for the perfect moment to die._ _

__This… This was _not_ the perfect time to perish._ _

__“Where did you get that idea from?”_ _

__Peter looked down, and couldn’t bring himself to back up, even if it cost him his life. He just couldn’t look Tony in the eyes._ _

__“Last time I hugged you you said we weren’t there yet… You obviously don’t want me to hug you… Thi-thinking you of.. Of you as a dad…”_ _

__He had to pause to sniff and calm down a bit. It obviously wasn’t working, though._ _

__His spidey senses were screaming at him to run away and hide, but his legs were insisting he stay still. He really wasn’t appreciating the whole conflict between his body and his spidey senses…_ _

__Usually he didn’t even have to think about what to do when his spidey senses went off, he’d just do it…_ _

__He hated this._ _

__Nothing about this was normal._ _

__Oh, good. Tony was standing right in front of him now. This was fantastic. He _loved_ this. _ _

__He did not love this._ _

__“Look at me?” Tony said. His voice was questioning and gentle. Not the normal Tony Stark tone of voice. It was weird._ _

__Peter tried to look up, he really did, but he still couldn’t bring himself to do it._ _

__Instead he just cried harder, which, honestly didn’t seem possible, but he wasn’t about to question it. He really wasn’t. Nothing about his fucked up emotional state ever made sense to him._ _

___”Can_ you look at me?” _ _

__That one was an honest to god question and Peter didn’t know how to answer it. Theoretically he could, but his head wasn’t moving. It was like a factory reset button, or something. No matter how many times he asked his head to look up, it just never would._ _

__So, he shook his head instead. And of course that way worked. Was his neck just a broken tripod? It would let his head go from side to side, but not up and down._ _

__If that were the case, his eyes were a thoroughly fucked camera that got hit by at least ten trains because he could not see to _save his life._ Damn tears…_ _

__“Ok, kid. You don’t have to… Just calm down, alright. I’m not mad. I don’t hate you. I would _never_ hate you.”_ _

__Tony’s voice was still gentle, but that didn’t stop his spidey senses from freaking the fuck out._ _

__He knew, at this moment, that Tony wouldn’t do anything to him, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to panic. Now it was more of the fact that he actually _thought_ that Tony would hurt him. Tony would never… _ever_ do that. What was he thinking… _ _

__He was so stupid…_ _

__He tried to apologize again, he really did, but it just came out as what you’d assume a spoken, mildly sad keysmash would sound like._ _

__“Come here, Pete…” Tony said, and he actually sounded sad. Like, honest to god sad._ _

__Had he done that?_ _

__Was Tony sad because of him?_ _

__Probably…_ _

__Suddenly, he couldn't’ see, but it wasn’t just because he was crying. Instead, it was because he was crying _and_ his face was buried in Tony’s shoulder. _ _

__Wait…_ _

___His face was buried in Tony’s shoulder._ _ _

__Tony was _hugging_ him???_ _

__This was… interesting._ _

__Tony’s shirt was incredibly soft. That was the first thing he really noticed. It was black, it was soft, he was currently getting tears all over it, and he was physically restraining himself from rubbing his cheeks on it because it was just so _soft.__ _

__The second thing he noticed was that Tony was comfortable. Tony was ok with this. He was relaxed, and that was super weird. He’d expected Tony to be stiff and uncomfortable whenever he actually got to hug him, but he was just… comfortable._ _

__Peter was shaking, apparently, and he just now realized it. No wonder he wasn’t moving…_ _

__Wait, he was moving… Where was he moving _to.__ _

__Tony suddenly got shorter, and Peter assumed they were at the couch._ _

__Sitting… Sitting was good._ _

__He sat, still curled up at Tony’s side. He didn’t think he could leave this position if he tried, so he was glad that Tony was seeming to be ok with it._ _

__Seriously, this was so comfortable, especially since his spidey senses were finally dialing down. The crying, however, was not dying down at all._ _

__He hoped Tony didn’t mind that his ungodly soft shirt was getting wet. If he minded he probably would’ve said something._ _

__Tony’s arm moved, and Peter let out an involuntary noise of displeasure, because now, this position was _significantly_ less comfortable than it was a few seconds ago. That is, until Tony started running his fingers through his hair._ _

__Peter always saw this being done in TV shows and movies, but he never realized it could be this relaxing. Is this what it felt like for cats? Because honestly if this is what it feels like for cats he _gets_ it. _ _

__He finally gains his voluntary movement back, and the first thing he does is hug Tony back._ _

__Well, its more like he aggressively flings his arm across Tony’s stomach, causing Tony to let out a loud wheeze._ _

__“Oops…”_ _

__“You’re good, Pete.”_ _

__He still didn’t _sound_ good, and Tony was less than trustworthy when it came to updates on how he was physically, but Peter didn’t really care at this current moment in time. He was more worried about just how close he could get to Tony’s side without phasing through his body like a ghost, while also simultaneously worrying about how much Tony would dislike his newly moistened shirt. _ _

__“You’re not mad…?” Peter asks, fully aware that Tony had just answered that question, and by asking him the same question he’d probably get mad. He just had to be sure…_ _

__“No, kid, I’m not mad. Pretty relieved actually.”_ _

__Tony lets out a chuckle, and Peter is just overwhelmingly confused._ _

__Relieved? Why would Tony be relieved? The only logical explanation was that Tony thought of him as his son, but that wouldn’t even make _sense_ would it? _ _

__No, that couldn’t make sense. Tony Stark would never want kids, especially not one he found flipping around the streets of Queens._ _

__Yeah, that would be fucking ridiculous._ _

__“Relieved?”_ _

__“Yeah, relieved. Do you know how many times I had to hide you from Rhodey this week?”_ _

__“Rhodey? Why?”_ _

__“Because the amount of times I’ve called you my kid in front of him are actually starting to be concerning, and he would absolutely spill the beans if he saw you.”_ _

__Just then, someone clears their throat from what Peter assumed was behind the couch. He wasn’t exactly sure, since he still had his eyes closed, and spidey senses could only do so much when you weren’t freaking out._ _

__Wait, he wasn’t freaking out anymore. Character development._ _

__“What is happening here, _Tony?_ Did you finally get your head out your ass and tell your son you love him?” _ _

__Rhodey. Of course it was Rhodey. Why _wouldn’t_ it be Rhodey. Curse him and his habit of showing up whenever you said his name. _ _

__“Well I was getting there before you showed up out of nowhere and ruined it.”_ _

__“No, go on, by all means, pretend i’m not here. Get your father-son bonding out.”_ _

__Peter hears the whirring and clunking of Rhodey’s leg braces go towards the penthouse kitchen, and he thinks that everything is safe. Rhodey won’t say anything else about it._ _

__“Oh, by the way, Tones. U’s been filming this whole thing from the corner by the potted plant. Just thought you should know that.”_ _

__“That little shit…”_ _

__Of course U would be filming it. U always filmed everything. At least Dum-E wasn’t lurking around with his fire extinguisher._ _

__“Oh, and Dum-E is standing behind the couch. Just thought you’d like to know that one too.”_ _

__Well, so much for that. At least Dum-E loved him. Of course, he’d never say that to Dum-E’s face because he’d probably end up with a face full of fire extinguisher foam._ _

__“Do any of my children know how to stay in the lab where they belong?”_ _

__

__“Well, Butterfingers does.”_ _

__“Give Butterfingers a raise for me, would you.”_ _

__“Tony you can’t give a robot a raise.”_ _

__Oh no, Tony absolutely could give the bots a raise. Peter had witnessed him do it once._ _

__“Alright, you’re no fun. F.R.I.D.A.Y! Give Butterfingers a raise.”_ _

__The way Tony moved, when he looked up at the ceiling to talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y made Peter’s neck twist in a very uncomfortable way._ _

__“Dad… uncomfortable…”_ _

__“Well, you wouldn’t have to be uncomfortable if Rhodey would give Butters a raise. And if you weren’t sitting with half of your body off of the couch. Seriously, Pete do you ever sit normally?”_ _

__“No. I’m gay. I’m legally required to sit like this.”_ _

__“Fair enough…”_ _

__They continued to sit like that, with Peter’s face laying half on Tony’s hip bone and half on the bottom of his ribcage, for a while before Rhodey decided to head back to his room with whatever he’d gotten from the kitchen._ _

__“Can you heard the bots back to the lab please, Rhodey? Thank you. You’re the best.”_ _

__“I never said I _would_ but ok, I guess.”_ _

__“Love you, Rhodey.”_ _

__“Yeah yeah, fuck you too, Tony”_ _

__“You’re the best!”_ _

__Nothing else was said for a while. Peter just sat and listened to the thumping of the metal on the floors followed by the faint whirring of the two bots._ _

__This was nice…_ _

__Peter was getting way too comfortable, though. He was honestly starting to fall asleep which could end up in disaster if Tony didn’t actually want him to._ _

__“‘Gonna fall asleep,” Peter says, and his voice sounds a lot more tired than he expected it to._ _

__“Go ahead, kid. But at least put your feet up on the couch first so you don’t break your back.”_ _

__Peter doesn’t think his back will break if he keeps his feet on the floor, but hey, what did he know. His back was already starting to hurt, so maybe Tony was right._ _

__He put his feet on the couch after taking off his shoes. He knew Tony didn’t like shoes on the couch… or around the house. He always said that the house was supposed to be a place of comfort, and shoes were not comfortable, so they shouldn’t be on your feet when you’re in the house. Peter couldn’t _disagree_ with that statement at all. _ _

__“Love you, Mr. Stark…”_ _

__“What happened to dad?”_ _

__“Fine. Love you, dad.”_ _

__“Love you too, Pete. Just don’t go telling anyone. Don’t want people thinking I have a soft side to me, now, do we.”_ _

__Oh, Peter was absolutely telling Ned this in the morning. He couldn’t _not_ tell Ned this._ _

__“‘M tellin’ Ned.”_ _

__Peter had a feeling that Tony was absolutely rolling his eyes right about now. Welcome to parenthood, Tony._ _

__“Fine. You can tell Nedbert, but _no one else.”__ _

__“Whad’da’bout May?”_ _

__“Fine. You can tell May, too.”_ _

__“Alright, dad… G’night”_ _

__Peter layed there for a few more minutes before actually falling asleep._ _

__Of course, there was one thing he wouldn’t be telling Ned in the morning._ _

__Right before he fell asleep, he could’ve sworn he heard Tony say “I’m pretty sure I would be dead without you, kid…”_ _

__Yeah, he was pretty sure even he wasn’t supposed to hear that one._ _

__And if he hugged Tony even tighter after he heard it, well, he could just pass that up as being super cuddly in his sleep..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on my tumblr @bee-boy-apollo
> 
> I'm just a tired guy who needs friends...


End file.
